


Creep by Radiohead

by CharlieSvarti



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Songfic, midotaka - Freeform, no lyrics of the song
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieSvarti/pseuds/CharlieSvarti
Summary: Aunque duela, a Midorima no le importa, porque Takao es como un ángel, Takao es especial.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/265496) by Radiohead. 



> DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entretener al lector.  
> La canción Creep pertenece a Radiohead. Aquí hago uso de unas estrofas suyas y todo cuánto me inspiró, sin ánimo de lucro. Sólo entretenimiento.  
> Link de la canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFkzRNyygfk
> 
> Bueno. He regresado con otro midotaka. Particularme este fic no me convence nada de nada y comprendería que a vosotros tampoco os gustase. No sé, no me gustó el resultado. Además es muy corto para mi costumbre. En cambio, esta vez, el grupo Radiohead sí me gusta bastante, pero no me quedó cómo yo lo deseaba, ya os digo.  
> En fin, que menuda parrafada os he mandado.  
> ¿Por qué sólo escribo ansgt de songfics? Debería hacer otro tipo angst verdad.  
> Disfrutad de la lectura mejor.  
> [N. de la A.]: La cursiva pertenece a los pensamientos de Midorima

Midorima esperaba de pie en la esquina de todas las mañanas, una intersección entre dos calles. A pesar de decirle al pelinegro que todas las mañanas se encontraban por el mero hecho de vivir cerca, lo cierto es que si no lo hacían –como era costumbre– Midorima se quedaba en aquella esquina esperando por él hasta que se dignaba a aparecer justo como un ángel.

  
Había amanecido un día despejado, seguramente más tarde el Sol brillaría con fuerza. Realmente disfrutaba esos días porque era cuándo mejor lucía Takao. Con el Sol parecía una flor, estaba más radiante, tenía más vitalidad, era más feliz que el resto de días.

  
Mientras cavilaba eso, dicho pelinegro apareció corriendo y Midorima fingió que acababa de doblar la esquina y caminaba al instituto.

  
–¡Shin-chan, Shin-chan! – se detuvo a su lado y resopló, un poco de rojo se esparcía por sus mejillas debido al esfuerzo de la carrera.

  
–Takao, tienes que levantarte antes o acabarás llegando tarde a clase. – le recriminó comenzando a caminar.

  
–Fue hablar el que todavía está aquí. – él también caminó a su lado, fiel, como siempre, ignorando que era Midorima quién esperaba por él.

  
–No digas bobadas, Takao. Vamos. – Shintarõ ajustó sus gafas y los dos continuaron la marcha: Midorima serio y Takao con una gran sonrisa. Como todos los días que el Sol brillaba, Takao estaba radiante.

  
La mayor parte del tiempo Midorima se descubría a sí mismo pensando u observando a su compañero. No sabía cómo pero ahí acababa siempre. Justo como ahora. La mañana había pasado rápida y estaban entrenando en el gimnasio. Takao practicaba pases con el resto del equipo mientras él bebía un poco de agua sentado en el banquillo.

  
Kazunari estaba mejorando, cada vez se movía mejor y más rápido por la pista, pasaba mejor el balón y adquiría mayor resistencia. Observó como todos le felicitaban por su último tiro rodeándolo y dándole palmadas de apoyo en la espalda. Midorima frunció el entrecejo viendo la escena. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Se levantó y se limpió el sudor. No quería seguir por hoy. No pertenecía allí. Se fue a los vestuarios a cambiarse para poder irse a casa. Takao observó como su ancha espalda se alejaba, preguntándose por qué se iba tan pronto si no había terminado su rutina de lanzamientos. Sus compañeros seguían a su alrededor felicitándole.

  
Al día siguiente hacía una mañana tan buena como la anterior, pero ésta vez fue Midorima el que se retrasó. Takao se preocupó al no verlo doblar la misma esquina que todos los días. Se quedó allí quieto, anonadado. Era la primera vez que Midorima faltaba. Rozó los bloques de cemento de la pared y observó la calle por la que siempre aparecía Shintarõ, puntual como un reloj. La calle permanecía vacía. Una ligera brisa mantenía el tiempo fresco pero sin nubes en el cielo.

  
Los minutos pasaron y el peliverde continuaba sin venir. Volvió a preocuparse y se forzó a girarse para dirigirse al instituto, ya que si seguía esperando llegaría tarde y podrían amonestarle.

  
De repente escuchó fuertes pisadas y al girarse se encontró cara a cara, o más bien, cara a pecho debido a la altura de su amigo, con Midorima, quien en apenas un par de zancadas había logrado alcanzarle sin cansarse.

  
–¡Takao! – de detuvo enfrente de él, mirándolo casi con angustia. – Lo siento, mi despertador no sonó. Debe ser mi día de mala suerte.

  
–No tienes por qué disculparte, Shin–chan. – Kazunari se puso de puntillas y devolvió todos los mechones que se habían salido de su sitio en la carrera del peliverde. Cuando acabó de peinarle, sonrió abiertamente. – Ves, sólo has conseguido despeinarte.

  
Midorima alzó las cejas, sorprendido, quizás algo colorado, pero Kazunari lo achacó al esfuerzo físico. Takao era especial, jodidamente especial. Deseaba ser igual de especial.  
–Vamos Takao, llegaremos tarde los dos. – dijo en cambio, con la misma actitud de siempre.

* * *

 

Midorima volvió a darse cuenta de que estaba observando a su compañero sin querer. Al final, la mayor parte de sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a él. Y no le importaba. Porque era Takao, y entonces no importaba. Quería tener el control. Sólo importaba él. Quería un cuerpo perfecto. Quería a Takao. Quería un alma perfecta. Quería que Takao le quisiese.

  
El pelinegro estaba cogiendo una lata de refresco de una máquina cuando Miyaji también se acercó a por una y comenzaron a hablar. Midorima se limitó a ser un mero observador, como todos los días. Como siempre. Deseaba que Takao notase cuándo él no estaba allí. Pero el base tan sólo hablaba alegremente con su senpai, haciendo un par de bromas y ganándose una reprimenda amistosa. A Midorima no le importaba si dolía.

  
En la práctica de ese día era Shintarõ quién entrenaba sus tiros y Kazunari el sentado en la banca, por lo que no podía observarlo. Pero sí pensar en él. El base siempre parecía lleno de una inexplicable felicidad, vitalidad casi invencible. Rayaba en lo desesperante, pero todos los días agradecía a Oha-Asa permitirle estar a su lado, siendo como él era.  
Midorima se detuvo una mañana más en la misma esquina, siguiendo la misma rutina. Kazunari llegaría tarde pero él esperaría. Cualquier cosa que le hiciese feliz, cualquier cosa que Takao desease, él la haría. Era siniestro, era raro. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Dio otro vistazo a la calle, no pertenecía allí. Pero entonces Takao apareció corriendo y disculpándose por la tardanza como siempre hacía. Y él sonrió, quieto en la calle, esperándole. Porque era Takao, y Takao era especial, jodidamente especial.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero que sepáis que aunque este sea corto y lo suba sin convencerme estoy trabajando en uno al que le estoy poniendo muchas ganas y tengo grandes expectativas.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en otro midotaka!


End file.
